Evil Power Hour
by Imaginary Gary
Summary: Evil Jimmy and Nega-Timmy team up and plot their revenge against their counterparts.


Please, read the oneshot's _Rambling _and _Trapped _before reading this. Thanks. Oh, and since I said I would, the cover picture was done by _Nicktoonacle _on Deviant Art. Check her out.

* * *

Chapter 1: Friends through Evil

Timmy sighed to himself, you'd think that a dimension called a _Dark Matter dimension _would be a good place to waste a couple of hours. Frankly, it wasn't. Not only had it been a waste of Timmy's time, but he also had a banging headache from it.

Wanda was concerned, Timmy would wince every couple of seconds and rub his head, and moan in pain shortly after.

"Everything okay Sport?"

"Yeah, just have a headache. I'm just gonna go lie down." Timmy yawned and sat on his bed, resting his head.

"I sure hope he feels better." Wanda murmured

"Yeah…I hope this doesn't turn out bad." Cosmo gulped and looked fearfully at Timmy.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked with a raised eye. Cosmo looked at Wanda shocked, and rushed over and grabbed her shoulders..

"Have you never watched one of those Movies? The hero guy starts moaning that his head hurts, BAM! Exploding head!" Cosmo shouted as he shook his wife.

"Shut up Cosmo…" Timmy winced and turned on his side, trying to escape the noise.

"Cosmo!" Wanda let her anger seep into her whisper, "Timmy's head hurts! Be quite!"

"I wish I had some ear plugs." Timmy said in his own almost asleep whisper. Wanda and Cosmo looked at each other and held their wands up.

POOF!

Ear plugs appeared and magically made their way into Timmy's ears, protecting the boy from all outside noise.

"Timmy's asleep, my dear…" Cosmo hugged Wanda around her waist from behind. The two looked lovingly at each other, till-

"Poof?" The two god parents looked down at their baby, shock apparent on their faces. Poof looked slightly shocked.

"Forget about you got a second there…ha." Cosmo turned back into a fish and appeared in the bowl. Wanda soon followed. Poof simply turned into a teddy-bear and slept in the arms of Timmy, anything would be better than being around his parents right now.

Within Timmy's mind, his evil alter-ego was trying to take control of the body, but something was stopping him.

_"Not only must I be trapped here, I've also lost what little control I have!"Nega-Timmy raged to nothing and everything that could hear him._

_"Boy, you seem stressed. What's the problem, man?" A new, sly voice asked Nega-Timmy, surprizing him beyond belief._

_"What? Who are you?" Nega-Timmy sounded angry, but he was truly fearful. Outside forces could affect him in ways he didn't know, they might spare Timmy's mind if they took his. Nega-Timmy _really_ didn't want that._

_"I've got a better question, who are you? You're like the kid who I knocked out, yet you're not him. More than one personality? This could be tricky, but on the other hand, tricky is fun."_

_"I'm his evil side; I exist because of a rather strange set of circumstances. Now you?" Nega-Timmy wasn't about to let this drop, not by a long shot._

_"Fine, do you by any chance know a Jimmy Neutron?" The outside presence seemed to spit the name out, almost like it bought him great pain to think about that boy. Nega-Timmy thought hard, he knew the name but he couldn't…_

_"Wait, that boy genius from the other dimension?" Nega-Timmy was confused having come to this conclusion, "How'd you know him?"_

_"Other dimension? Strange. A while back he had a small mishap, tried to make clones to do stuff for him. Then he got me. The other's had their issues, but I turned out evil."_

_"Evil you say? Hmm…" Nega-Timmy took a moment to think about his odds, then a tone seemed to come into his voice, "Jimmy and Timmy were friends, you know. What say we have a little team up, eh?" Evil was always more fun when it was done in a group, that was a fact._

_"Team up? I don't think a boy with super personality disorder is gonna frighten Jimmy, cause that's what it would look like with you, me and the other guy sharing." Evil Jimmy sounded rather uninterested._

_"True. You keep the other me busy, I'll take care of the body thing."_

_"Why should I trust you?" Evil Jimmy was rather suspicious, which might be a trait gained from the fact that being Evil in Retrovile was _hard _work, which was why he never worked with anyone. _

_"Because we share views about what's fun?" Nega-Timmy at that moment felt himself remembering an odd music number, and he didn't have any clue where he'd heard it._

_"…Prank calls?" Evil Jimmy asked quickly._

_"Those are fun. What about death rays?" Nega-Timmy asked back._

_"…Fine. I hope you can actually get me a body."_

Timmy's eyes blinked open, and the boy smirked, because now it was time to set his plan into motion. He moved slowly, as to not wake Poof.

He looked at the fish bowl, and saw both fairies sleeping peacefully. He reached his hand in and grabbed Cosmo, who blinked his eyes open, but didn't have a chance to question it as Nega-Timmy ran out the door.

Nega-Timmy ran down the stairs, but then jumped from the fourth step to the floor. He opened his hand and Cosmo _poofed _into his fairy form. Cosmo yawned tiredly.

"What is it Tommy?"

"Cosmo! No time, I have voices in my head!" Nega-Timmy said teary-eyed, lying was his skill and Cosmo wasn't the brightest bulb, so there wasn't much to worry about.

Cosmo looked left and right and began coughing, "Crazy…"

"No I'm not! Please Cosmo, I wish that the other people in my head could have their own bodies so they can leave me alone!" Throw in some tears here, an arm covering his face there, and Nega-Timmy had pulled off the trick, which he was over acting to pull off.

"Oh, I hate it when your upset! I'm just gonna read your mind real quick." Cosmo waved his wand, and a hinge appeared on the back of Nega-Timmy's head. The top of his head pulled back, and Cosmo pulled out three books, one that was pink and had crossed fairy wands on the cover, one that was purple and had the blue anti-fairies type wands on the cover, and a third book that was black with a science symbol that Cosmo couldn't truly understand. He opened the first page of the blue book, and saw a black and white image of Nega-Timmy.

"That's who's in his head? I could've sworn he was gone for good." Cosmo shrugged and made a body that matched the image, only in the colours that it should be in, purple. The eyes were also still red. Cosmo opened the body's head and dropped Nega-Timmy's book into place, and just like that Nega-Timmy started blink and looking around, and creepy organ music began playing…from somewhere.

Cosmo opened the black book and saw an image of Fudge-head, or Jimmy Neutron. All the eyebrows were bushier and the hair was styled much differently. It was held up at two sides, almost like devil horns.

"How'd fudge-head get into Timmy's head? Ah! That sounded strange." A poof, and the a body that mimicked evil Jimmy's appearance, and then Cosmo dropped the book into his head and closed it.

Evil Jimmy freaked out and looked around confused, every so often he muttered about Nega-Timmy not being a fruit loop.

Well doing this Cosmo dropped Timmy's book back into Timmy's head, and Timmy looked at the two evil versions in the room and screamed. Evil Jimmy covered his ears because of the scream, whereas Nega-Timmy simply clapped Timmy around the back of the head, hard.

"I don't think you should have done that." Cosmo began worrying in a parental kind of way. Nega-Timmy quickly answered with the next step in his plan.

"I wish Timmy was back in his bed, and you forgot you ever saw us." Cosmo blinked, Nega-Timmy did have the voice…he waved his wand and a poof was heard as the Cosmo and Timmy disappeared.

"Magic's real?"

"Real and rather common, when you take the time to think about it. Come along Ji-" Nega-Timmy blinked and looked at Evil Jimmy confused, Evil Jimmy looked back asking 'what?' with his eyes.

"What should I call you? You probably don't want to be called Jimmy, certainly not when we meet up with the goody-goody version." Evil Jimmy considered this, and agreed.

"You can call me James, I guess. What about you then Mr. Evilest thing ever?" James wasn't trying to be nice, Nega-Timmy looked like someone that walked out of an old Vampire horror movie.

"Well, James I Guess, you can call me Timothy." Timothy said smoothly, and without any form of nervousness.

James answered as such, "Gotcha, Call Me Timothy." Timothy chuckled, then looked at the clocks in the room, which read 9:55PM.

"We need to go James; I need some help before we can get our revenge on the two Goody-goods." Timothy had a rather good idea where those three would be…

"Fine, whatever. Hey, can we stop at a hardware store, and a supermarket at some point?" James, now that he had hands again, wanted to get back to building things. But there was one thing that he really wanted…his bike back.

"Sure, we can do that. Onwards James, to bigger and eviler things!" Timothy said dramatically, as he led James out of the house.

"Hey can just ask something?" James turned to Timothy, greatly confused by something.

"Yes?"

"Why do I feel so thin?" At that moment James fell flat onto the ground, in a strange manner. For he looked 2D flat.

"Oh that, don't question it." Timothy helped James up, and they were back on the road to revenge.

* * *

One review and I'll update, none and this'll just sit and gather dust. Doesn't help that it's a crossover and it section is kinda bad...but I'll ruff it. If you think I could get away with only putting this Fairly OddParents or Jimmy Neutron, I would.


End file.
